Pour l'amour dun LoupGarou
by Clo19961
Summary: Une fille de septième année est amoureuse de son profeseur de defense contre les froces du mal 15 ans les separe.Remus réusira-il a l'accepter quand meme?Non-Mary Sue!R&R SVP!
1. Chapter 1

Dans mon histoire Voldemort est mort depuis la bataille au ministère et Harry est encore en cinquième année. Sirius vivant et innocent . Tonks n'existe pas. Le professeur Mcgonagall se retraitais l'année prochaine pour devenir directrice adjointe a plein temps. Lupin est professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai modifier les âge même si ils se peut que cela ne fasse pas de sens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle se levait un Samedi matin, elle avait encore rêver a son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal(Après je mettrais DCFM). Depuis plus d'un mois elle rêvait au professeur Lupin. Elle étais au courant de sa lycanthropie mais comparée au autre cela ne la dérangeais pas. Plusieurs fille trouvait ce professeur a leur gout mais pas autant qu'Isabelle. Il étais devenue une véritable obsession pour elle. Cette année elle était préfète en chef avec un Poufsouffle. Elle alla prendre une douche. Une fois sortis elle décida d'aller se promener dans la partit de la forêt ou les élèves avait accès. En chemin elle rencontra le professeur Rogue.

-Bonjour Miss

-Bonjour professeur

-Voudriez vous venir dans mon bureau une minute j'ai quelque chose a vous donner

-En fait je m'en all…

-Tout de suite dit-Rogue sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune reproche.

N'ayant pas le choix elle le suivit. En passant devant la classe de DCFM elle essaya de voir si Lupin y était, se geste n'échappa pas au maitre des potion :

-Vous chercher quelqu'un miss? Dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois

-Non…

Ils continuèrent a marcher en silence.

-En tant que préfète en chef vous avez le droit de donner des retenues, pas vrai?

-Oui, en effet.

-Eh bien arranger vous pour coller Potter ce soir.

-Désoler professeur mais cela n'est pas juste, pourquoi vous ne le faite pas vous même?

-Bien apparemment je le colle trop souvent alors soit vous coller Potter ou vous perdez votre poste. À vous de choisir?

-D'acord je le ferait..

-Jurer le!

-Je le jure dit-elle en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

-J'ignorait que vous connaissiez ce truc miss Dit Lupin en souriant

-Quel truc? Dit Rogue

-Rien du tout Severus, la potion est-elle prête?

-Oui attendez moi la, miss vous pouvez partir dit-Il en sortant de la classe.

Elle allait partir quand :

-Ques qu'il vous a fait promette pour que vous ne voulez pas l'exécuter?

-Il veut que je mette Harry en retenue simplement parce qu'il en a envie.

-Je vois mais même si vous le mettez en retenue il ne pourra pas s'y rendre, il a des cours particulier avec moi ce soir.

-Essayer de faire bouffer sa a Rogue…Puis elle sortis de la classe pour se diriger vers le parc. Elle s'arrêta encore une fois devant la classe de DCFM en constatant qu'il avait encore refait la décoration elle entendit des pas. Elle tendit l'oreil et partit en courant.Elle arriva devant la foret et commença a marcher.

Elle entendit Hagrid arriver.

-Ah bonjour Isabelle! Dit-il

-Salut Hagrid

-Je vois que tu peut voir les Sombrals ,comment sa se fait?

-J'aimerais mieux de pas en parler…

-Aucun problème, as-tu vue Harry dans les parage?

-Non

-Très bien aimerait tu m'accompagner dans la foret dans ce cas?

-Non désoler je crois que je vais rentrer, je commence a avoir faim.

-Aurevoir!

Elle alla dans l'appartement des préfet-en-chef et commença a réfléchir :

« Pourquoi m'attire-il autant? Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi, pas que je pense qu'il est vieux seulement comparée a moi :17 ans et 32 ans ils y a quand même 15 ans de différence. » elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par Nigel, l'autre préfet.

-Salut

-Salut Nigel

-Sa te dirait de venir a pré-au-lard avec moi la semaine prochaine dit-il en tordant ses main.

-Ouais sa serait cool, vers quelle heur?

-10h30 sa te va?

-Oui on se vois a l'entrer!

Nigel alla s'éffondrer sur son lit en murmurant :Elle a dit oui!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lundi quand elle se réveilla elle enfila son uniforme et descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Elle avait Botanique en premier. Isabelle réussit a trancher la mandragore sans problème donc elle fit gagner 15 point a Gryffondor. Ensuite elle avait Astronomie. Elle adorait cette matière comparativement a tout le reste de la classe. Puis vint le cour de DCFM.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons pratique le sortilège du patronus et ensuite vous aller devoir vous documenter pour savoir pourquoi il est l'animal qu'il est et non pas autre chose. Séparer vos bureau s'il vous plait et mettez vous au travail je circulerez pour vous regarder.

Isabelle essaya mais elle n'obtenue que de la poussière argenté. Une fois puis deux puis trois autre fois elle commençait a en avoir assez :même Fred et George avait réussit sans même se concentrer. « Pense a quelque chose d'heureux »Se dit-elle.

-Spero Patronum! S'écria-elle. Une tortue argenté sortis de l'extrémité de sa baguette avant d'aller traverser le professeur qui tomba a la renverse.

-Qui a jeter son patronus sur moi? Dit-il en rigolant

-Moi répondit Isabelle en se retenant pur ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête que fessait son professeur.

-Bien continuez a travailler tout le monde dit-il en se relevant.

Il alla voir Isabelle :

-Une tortue, surprenant je m'attendait a un félin venant de votre part miss

-Vraiment? Comment ça?

-Eh bien Gryffondor, félin enfin bref tout le monde peut se tromper!

Elle continua a travailler et s'en alla diner.

-------------------------------------

Ne vous gêner surtout pas a me laisser des commentaire!!La suite la dans quelque jours.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle avait une manie :tout les matin ou il était présent elle s'assoyait dans un coin ou personne ne se mettais devant elle et elle l'observait. Même qu'une fois le professeur Rogue lui avait deja filé une retenue car il croyait qu'elle le fixait.

« Il est simplement divin »dit-elle avec un sourire bête « Mais ques qui arrive si il est deja en couple? J'irait me faire foutre moi! Imagine qu'elle soit lycan elle aussi! Ma vie ne serait définitivement  pas très longue!Merde, je viens encore une fois de me couper l'appétit, il faut que j'arête sa »Pensa-elle

-Ou ou ? Isa?? Demanda Fred

-D'après moi elle regarde Rogue! Répondit George qui avait abandonner a la sortir de la lune

-T'es complètement malade, c'est Lupin que j'admire dit-elle encore sur son petit nuage

-Ohhh ta entendue Fred elle ne le regarde pas elle **l'admire!**

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Oh c'est bon vous êtes pas marrant! Si on allait a la bibliothèque pour le devoir de DCFM?

-Ta entendue George? Pour le devoir de DCFM! Dit-il en continuant de se marrer

-Très bien j'irait seule! Ne compter pas sur moi pour vous refilez mes note cette fois!

-Très bien on arrive…

----------------------------------------------Bibliothèque--------------------------------------------

-Fred, George allez vous arrêter oui? Dit-elle pendant qu'ils jouaient a la batail explosive

-VOUS TROIS DEHORS!!!Hurla Mrs Pince

-Mais… tenta Isabelle.

-IL NY A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE BIBLIOTHÈQUE ICI PAS DANS UNE SALLE COMUNE!

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla.

-Ils m'ont fait bannir de la Bibliothèque je m'arrange comment moi pur mes devoir je n'ai pas de livre qui s'intitule :Les patronus en 1001 leçon ou comment comprendre la forme de votre patronus! Pensa-elle a haute voix

-Non mais moi si Dit-une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien

Elle fit volte-face et dit :

-Professeur, il n'existe aucun livre qui porte ce nom! « Ne pas craquer Isabelle ne le regarde surtout pas dans les yeux n'oublie pas que c'est pour eux que tu a craquer en premier »

Elle fixa le plancher.

-Non, sûr ce point vous avez raison mais j'en ai un qui s'intitule : Comment expliquer la forme de votre patronus et je pourrait vous le prêtez vu que d'après ce que j'ai entendu les livre vous sont limiter…

-En effet oui

-Suivez moi.

Ce qu'elle fit. Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau.

-

- Tenez.

-Merci ; vous me sauvez la vie! Je vais y aller maintenant.

-Vous savez, j'ai eu des discutions sur leur projet futur avec presque tout les élèves de septième année a Gryffondor ,mais pas a vous…Vous pouvez vous asseoir dit-il en désignant une chaise devant son bureau.

Elle y prit place.

-Qu'aimeriez vous faire en sortant de Poudlard miss?

-Eh bien, avant que Voldemort de meurt je voulais devenir aurore mais vu qu'il est tombé a quoi bon? Alors la métamorphose m'attire beaucoup surtout l'enseignement de cette matière j'irait même jusqu'a dire qu'elle m'attire presque autant que non rien.

Elle avait faillit dire « Presque autant que vous.. »

-Terminer votre phrase miss

-Non répondit-elle sur un ton catégorique

-Très bien, vous étiez au courant que le professeur Mcgonagall se retirait l'année prochaine?

-J'en avait vaguement entendue parler

-Alors vous devriez soumettre votre candidature.

-On ne doit pas faire des études pour cela?

-Enfet vous devez seulement avoir O a votre examen finale pour pouvoir.

-Génial! Merci professeur je vais aller faire ma ronde maintenant

-Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas terminer votre phrase de toute a l'heur?

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir?

-La curiosité est un signe d'intelligence non?

-Il est fort possible que si je la termine vous ne voudrez plus jamais me voir dans votre classe.

-Allez-y quand même

Il remarqua qu'elle hésitais puis elle se lança :

-J'allais dire que enseigner la métamorphose m'attire presque autant que vous.

-C-comment?

-Vous avez très bien entendu .

-Expliquer vous?

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer(elle hésita encore un moment) : je vous trouve beau, gentil, etc..

-Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas ce que vous voyez en moi vous pouvez aller faire votre ronde.

Chose qu'elle fit en laissant son professeur dans ses reflexion.

---------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera Les réflexions de Remus . Original non? Merci pour vos Reviews! Moi j'en veut plein plein!!Alors critiquer moi même si vos remarque sont sanglante lol! A+

Clo19961


	3. Les Reflexion de Remus

J'avais oublier de mentionner que Seamus était en septième.

Chapitre Extrêmement cour même après mon long retard Merci a mes revieweuse(?)

Remus se prit la tête entre les main et commença a réfléchir :

« Pourquoi ece que des histoires compliquer comme sa n'arrive qu'a moi! Au moin elle n'a pas été aussi loin qu'une de ses camardes qui ma demander de l'accompagner a pré-au-lard! Bien sur j'ai refuser un professeur et son élève qui sortent ensemble! Trouver l'erreur. Mais j'avais une impression , qu'elle était sur de ce qu'elle ressentais, que ce n'était pas superficielle je suis trop vieux pour cela mais c'est quand même déprimant qu'a 32 ans je n'ai jamais aimé enfin bref j'ai cour demain alors je dois arrêter de me prendre la tête avec sa! Elle trouvera quelqu'un et elle m'oubliera. Du moin je l'espère »

--------------------------------

Dans son appartement l'amoureuse réfléchissait a voix haute :

-Quelle cloche, « J'allais dire que la métamorphose m'attire presque autant que vous.»Alors maintenant adieu la DCFM, Ciao, adios, Bye Bye, Aurevoir ou encore Peace out! I hate myself!(NA: Traduction de Je me hais!)

Elle lança un livre au plancher et commença a sauter dessus a pied joint. Elle n'entendit même pas Nigel entrer et dire :

-Ques que tu fait ?

Cela pris au moin cinq minute avant qu'elle ne s'essouffle et remarque sa présence.

-Oh, salut dit-elle en rougissant

- Désoler de te déranger mais pourquoi t'en prend tu a un pauvre livre?

-Tu préfèrerait que je saute sur mon chat peut-être?

-Vue comme ça… C'est Samedi demain.

-Et alors?

-Mais on allait a pré-au-lard ensemble non, tu te souviens il y a environ deux semaine je t'ai demander de m'y accompagner et tu a accepter?

-Merde! J'avais complètement oublier j'avais organiser d'aller au Trois balais avec Seamus, on est très proche ces temps-ci je suis désoler…

-On pourrait se voir le matin avant que tu ne le rencontre?

-D'accord mais je te jure que si je ne suis pas présente ce n'est pas de mon plein gré ok?

-D'accord dit-il légèrement déçut

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prochain chapitre : Double rendez-vous et Fred et George frappe un grand coup qui leur couteras cher…


	4. Double preaulard!

DESOLER!!PArdon pour mon retard sa fait plus dun mois que je nai rien poster pardoner moi!Je jure detre plus en temps la prochaine fois!

Se lever.Se lever.Pourquoi ce verbe dois-il exister?Dormir.Ahh dormir quel beau mot!Je sais que j'avais promis a Nigel de venir avec lui mais bon il n'est pas très passionant dormir est passionant non correction rever sa c'est genial!Dans mes reves il m'aime et Rogue n'est pas la pour se moquer de moi...Mais comment diable a-il pu deviner que j'avais des sentiment pour Lupin?Ce n'est pourtant pas evident a moin que je ne parle dans mon someil?Non,Nigel s'en serait rendue compte j'éternue et il m'entend.Wow!JE SUIS EN RETARD!!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!Vite vite il faut que je m'habille,me brosser les cheveux,douche?Non pas le temps!Direction la grande-salle!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA t'aurait vue ta tete!!

-Fred George ques que vous avez fait?

-Rien...

-QUECEQUE VOUS AVEZ FAITS??

-Isabelle pouruqoi tu crie comme un folle il est 6h30 du matin!Dit-Nigel en sortant de sa chambre

-6h30, 6h30!!VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT GIVRÉ!!Dit-elle en les gifflant

-C'est une petite revanche

-Sur quoi?

-Sur le coup que tu as fait a Angela

FLASH BACK

-Tu savais que George avait totalement le beguin pour Angela?Murmura Fred a l'oreil d'Isabelle en cour de botanique

-Vraiment?

-Ouais,il en parle constament dans son journal

-George écris un journal?

-Ouais je sais c'est pas son genre mais il en a un et le redige tout les soirs

-Attend que je dise sa a Angela!

-Tu vas pas lui dire!

-Ohh que oui

--Apres le cours--

-Eh Angela!

-Oh salut Isabelle

-Tu savait qu'il y a quelqun qui avait le begin pur toi?

-Pour vrai?

-Oui

-Qui??

-George

-George Weasley?!

-Ouais

-Tu plaisante la?

-Non chui serieuse a cent pour cent

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Eh alors!Tu sort avec elle ta rien a me reprocher!

-Non mais tu las fait en pensant que sa allait foirer alors...

Elle ne repondit pas elle leur claqua simplement la porte au nez.Malheureusement elle ne reussit pas a se rendormir alors elle filla dans la douche et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la grande salle.

-Miss?

-Proffesseur Rogue...

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas coller Potter?

-Parce que je ne colle pas les eleves sans raison valable

-Pourtant vous ne vous gener pas avec Malefoy!

-Meme si jaurais voulu le faire je naurais pas pu

-Pourquoi?

-Il avais un cour avec le P.Lupin

-Oh bien sur avec Lupin...

-Quoi?

-Je sais a quel point vous ne voudriez pas le decevoir.

-Quece que vous voulez dire?

-Franchement vous me prenez pour un Idiot,un con,un ignorant?

-Toute ces reponses...

-Je retire 25 points a Gryffondor pour votre inscolence et pour le faite que vous etes completement amoureuse d'un de vos Proffesseur.

-Comme si on ignorait que vous passiez de petites soirée dans votre bureau avec Pansy Parkinson...

-Comme si j'ignorais que vous passez le plus clair de votre temps a avoir des pensée stupides pour Lupin le plus clair de votre temps...UN loup-garou-dit-il en grimacant-Je suis sur que votre mere amerais etre au courant de cela...

-Quece que vous avez contre sa?

-Des creature nocturnes,assoifées de sang et sans-coeurs...

-Il a surement plus de coeur que vous!Repliqua-elle avant de continuer son chemin vers la grande salle.

-JE RETIRE ENCORE SOIXANTE-QUINZE POINTS A GRYFFONDOR!

-Et alors murmura-elle sa lui aprendras a dire du mal de mon Lupin.Wow,MON Lupin je deviens possesive la...Allez Isabelle Focus fo-cus!

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€-Pré-Au-Lard-€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

-Seamus!Arete sa!Rigola Isabelle alors quil pincait sa hanche.Sa chatouille!

-Isabelle...

-Nigel!

-Visiblement tu nas pas eu le temps pour moi et il est 9h45...

-Desoler jai eum...Oublier...

-Pourquoi Finnigan et pas moi?

-Aucune raison personel...

-Parceque je suis a Pouffsoufle?

-Non...

-Pourquoi alors?

-Tu m'ennuie, je nais plus cinq ans,je nais pas besoin de me faire couver...

-Je tai demander a sortir ISabelle!

-Et moi jai dit NON!

-Tu aimes Finnigan?

-Non plus!Nous ne sommes qu'amis,Pas vrai?

-En effet aprouva Seamus­.

-Tu viens?On va ailleurs.

-Tres bien

Mais quand Seamus se retourna pour la suivre...

Ohh suspens!

Encore desoler pour mon retard mais la je vous JURE dajouter bientot!

Reviwe Plz!

Bizz!

Clo


End file.
